


Lips of an Angel

by CrypticCravings (Sekaiinokoi)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged Up, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt, Not A Happy Ending, Possible implied abuse, This one is sad fam, the one that got away, this is not fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekaiinokoi/pseuds/CrypticCravings
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien broke up, neither of them thought it would be forever. But years go on, and people grow apart. When Marinette married someone else, Adrien thought he'd missed his chance. He knew she would always be the one that got away, and tried to move on.Time keeps moving forward. Adrien marries, too.But just like before, time changes people. Marinette knows she isn't happy in her marriage. Adrien knows he'll never love his wife as much as she deserves, or as much as he still loves his ex.Some people are made for each other. Adrien and Marinette had that once, but they lost each other. Sometimes all it takes to make that fact plainly obvious is a phone call.A drabble based on Lips of an Angel by Hinder.





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist from writing this drabble:  
> Lips of an Angel - Hinder  
> Far Away - Nickelback  
> Wait for You - Elliott Yamin  
> So Sick - Ne-yo  
> Stay - Sugarland

Adrien closed the door to his bedroom as quietly as possible so as to not disturb his wife, sleeping soundly in their bed.

Cellphone in hand, he turned on a table lamp and sat down in an arm chair. He checked the time. 1:37 AM.

The phone buzzed again in his hand and he checked the caller ID.

A woeful smile graced his lips.

He answered the phone.

_"Adrien?"_ The sound of her voice on the other line made his heart momentarily soar.

"What's up, my--" He stopped himself. He couldn't call her by that name any more. He'd lost that right a long time ago. "What's going on, Mari?"

He could hear her sniffle. _"I--"_ she choked on her own words.

_Oh no._ Adrien's heart constricted. It was happening again. He clenched his fist. "Are you safe?"

_"Yeah! Yes. It's nothing like that….I'm fi--I'm safe. Nothing really happened."_

"Good." He leaned back into the chair and rubbed his forehead. "I'm glad you're safe." He was quiet for a moment, glanced at the bedroom door, and turned away. His voice was low. "It's nice to hear your voice again."

He couldn't tell if the sound she made was a sob or a laugh. _"Yeah. Me, too. I…I'm glad to hear your's too, Adrien._ "

How long had it been since he'd heard her say his name? It had been at least two months. He missed the sound of it on her lips. But he really shouldn't be thinking like that. "Does he know you're calling?"

_"No. He's in bed."_

"Did you have another fight?"

_"No. Yes? I don't know. It seems like, lately, we fight so often I don't know when we're getting along."_ He heard her take a shaky breath, but the tears were still evident in her voice. It made him want to run to her, take her tears away himself.But that wasn't his job or his right.

_"Is your wife up?"_

"No. No, she's in bed. I'm out in the living room." The reminder of his wife was like a bucket of ice water, waking him out of his fantasy world.

_"Oh…"_ She was quiet again.

"We can't keep talking like this." Adrien said the words before he really even considered them.

_"I know. I know that,"_ he heard her gasp as another sob wracked his body, and his chest ached with the knowledge that this time it had been his fault. _"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have called. I know it's not good for either of us to keep talking like this. I just--don't know who else to talk to."_

He understood. Obviously, he did. They had been through everything together for twenty years. Once, they'd shared everything with one another. They'd been two halves of one whole. They only needed a single look between them to understand everything the other was thinking. There was once a time that Adrien thought their hearts were forever intertwined.

But that had been a long time ago.

Things were different now.

And they could never go back to that.

"I know." He ran a hand through his hair, then rubbed the sore spot in his chest. "I know. It's alright."

He heard her hiccup. She caught her breath like she was going to say something, but the words never came.

"You need to leave him. You're only hurting yourself more. I hate seeing you fall apart like this. It-- _kills_ me to see you like this." This time, Adrien's voice was the rough one. He couldn't hold back the emotions. "You're so much brighter than this, and when you're with him, it's like your light has gone out. I want to see that light in you again."

_"I love you,"_ She blurted. He could hear her voice shaking even more than before. _"I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't be saying this. Not now, but--"_

"I love you, too." He wanted to say more, wanted to say how he shouldn't be talking to her, shouldn't be telling her this. But he couldn't. He couldn't take the words back, and they hung heavily between them. He didn't want to admit how much it had eased his soul to hear her say those words again. It was like he could breathe again after years of being underwater. "I love you so much."

_"But it's too late."_ She chuckled bitterly. _"I've known that for years. And I know you love her, too."_

"I'm sorry." He couldn't tell her that no matter how much he loved his wife, it would never compare to how much he loved his lady.

_"It's alright. I just couldn't keep going without saying that one more time._ " She paused. _"Adrien?"_

"Yes," _Princess?_

_"Can you, do you mind just…sitting with me for a moment? You don't need to say anything. I just need to…not be alone for a minute."_

"Of course." _Whatever you need._ He would sit on that phone with her forever if he could.

She grew quiet. Minutes passed, and Adrien's heartbeat was measured by the sound of her quiet breathing. For just a moment, he allowed himself to dream that things were different. He imagined that things hadn't gone so wrong between them. He imagined that time had been kind to them, and that he wasn't sitting on the phone at two in the morning listening to her cry, but laying in their bed, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

Of course, dreams couldn't last.

The stifled sobs on the other line eventually quieted, and her breathing evened out. The dream was over before it had begun.

"How are you feeling?"

_"Better."_

"Good. That's good."

_"Adrien?"_

"Yeah," he sighed.

_"I am sorry. I don't want to upset you."_

"Don't." Adrien could hear the desperation in his own voice. "Please, don't apologize." _It only makes things worse to hear her apologize._ Instead, he wanted to hear her tell him that she loved him, even if it was only one more time. He considered saying it to her, but he knew that would be a mistake. "I miss you," he told her instead, as if those words were any different.

_"I miss you, too…It's getting late."_

"Yeah," he said simply.

_"I should let you go,"_ she whispered.

"You need to get some sleep, Mari. Please promise to get some sleep."

_"Yeah, I will. I promise."_

"Good. That's good." Adrien held his breath to keep from saying something dangerous again.

This time, she was the one to break the silence. _"Goodnight, Adrien…. And…Thank you."_

"You’re welcome. Get some sleep."

_"I will."_

"Goodnight, my lady."

_"Goodnight,"_ she said, her voice small.

He waited until he heard her hang up before putting his phone down.

Adrien rose from his seat and turned off the light.

He returned to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He plugged his phone into the charger, and slid back into bed. His wife stirred on the other side of the mattress and another pain rang through his chest.

She turned over and placed her hand over his heart. He felt it breaking under her touch.

"Who was on the phone, honey," she asked, her voice rough with sleep.

Adrien forced a smile onto his face. "No one. Just a friend I haven't spoken to in a while." He kissed his wife on the temple as she settled into his side. "Go on back to sleep."

"'kay. Night, hon," she murmured. "I love you."

Adrien rubbed gentle circles on his wife's shoulder and closed his eyes.

He didn’t say "I love you, too."

Instead, he lay in the dark of their bedroom, praying despondently for some force in the universe to heal his heart before he fell apart.


End file.
